


'we shouldn't do this' we said, but did it anyway

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Blindfolds, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max to a Mating House, a place where an Omega like him can have sex with an unknownAlpha during their Heats, without having to worry about bonding.The only problem: Max's Alpha is not as unknown to him as promised.





	'we shouldn't do this' we said, but did it anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just wanted to write Alpha/Omega smut with blindfolds and this system would probably really be a good idea in this case soooo here we are, enjoy :3

Max tried not to be nervous as he stepped into the building, his stomach already fluttering with arousal and his cock half hard in his jeans. He headed up to the reception area, where a gentle looking Beta smiled at him.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” the woman asked. Max nodded.

“Under the name Smith.” he said hoarsely, hoping the lady wouldn’t recognize him. The receptionist nodded and typed something into the computer.

“Is this your first time at a Mating house?” she asked Max after a moment of silence. Max’s cheeks flushed slightly and he nodded hesitantly. The woman smiled gently.

“That’s fine. I’ll just give you a short explanation about what is going to happen.” she stood up, placing a sheet of paper between them. “Basically what is going to happen is that you will go to one of our rooms, get a tiny prick in your finger just to make sure you’ve taken the required contraceptive, then you will be blindfolded and asked to kneel on the bed, after which your designated Alpha will come in for the actual part.” she said. Max nodded mutely.

He briefly wondered if going here had been a good decision. It wasn’t uncommon for people to use these kind of facilities, but it was still very hush-hush. Mating houses had been designed to help unmated Omegas in heat, so that they could go there, have sex with an Alpha, and not get Marked. 

Max had heard about it from Kevin, who had apparently frequented these places quite often before Mating with Marcus. The Dane had told him there was no shame in using them, and that it was easier and more efficient than trying to deal with the Heats on your own. One night with an Alpha, even as anonymous as here, was enough to settle the Heat for months, and Max did need that right now.

The receptionist handed him a blindfold, made of soft, black silk.

“We request you were this at all times while the Alpha is with you, for privacy reasons.” she said. Max nodded and took it. The receptionist smiled. “The Alpha will not be blindfolded, but they are under contract to not seek you out.” she continued, Max nodded, mouth turning dry.

“Alright, well we put you in room 3 for the night, the Alpha will be there in an hour or so, and after you’ve finished, he’ll stay for some post-mating cuddling.” the woman said. Max frowned.

“I don’t need that.” he huffed. “I-I just need… And then I’ll leave again.” he muttered. The receptionist shook her head.

“Since it’s your first time here, the post mating time is obligatory. It’s for the best, you’ll understand.” she explained. Max pursed his lips but then shrugged.

“Fine.” he huffed, taking the blindfold and the keycard the woman held out to him.

“Enjoy!” the receptionist called after him, but Max didn’t hear her over his rapidly beating heart.

~~

Max wiggled uncomfortably, the blindfold pressed over his eyes making him ever so slightly uncomfortable. He was on his hands and knees, completely bare, and the slightest sounds made him tense uncomfortable. His heat had intensified quite a bit over the last hour or so, and he could feel the slick running down his thighs, his sweet scent hanging heavy in the room.

“Hello.” a soft voice greeted him suddenly. Max tensed, whimpering instinctively when he caught a whiff of the Alpha’s scent. He clenched his fists, so tempted to tear the blindfold off but knowing he was not allowed to. That it was better if he never knew who the Alpha was, so he wouldn’t be tempted to search for him.

A warm hand came to rest on his back, moving down towards his bum. Max let out a soft moan, jutting his ass back more prominently. He purred and shuddered as the Alpha’s finger brushed through the crack of his ass, momentarily pausing to tease the Omega’s wet and open hole.

“Don’t make me wait.” Max choked out. The Alpha didn’t speak, but grumbled softly, pushing his fingers against Max’s rim more firmly. Max moaned languidly, feeling a new rush of slick run out of his ass. He felt so dirty like this, so open for an Alpha he did not know. 

Of course he had fantasised over having sex with an Alpha, but it had never happened before. He had had sex with some Beta drivers in the past, and until now that had been enough, but Betas just wouldn’t do for Max any longer.

Having Dan as teammate had unleashed instincts inside of him that he didn’t know where there before. His Heats had gotten so much more intense, and he couldn’t help but think about the Alpha when he fucked himself with a dildo, trying to ease the arousal. He felt more than ashamed after, and had hoped spending his Heat at a Mating house would make him stop thinking about Dan.

Two fingers suddenly pressed into his hole, making Max gasp. 

“Oh Alpha…” he whispered. The Alpha growled appreciatively, adding a third finger, wiggling and curling them to make Max whimper some more. 

“I-I’m ready, just fuck me…” Max cried out. The Alpha growled, lips pressing against the back of Max’s shoulder. Max felt the Alpha had some coarse facial hair, and it made him whimper as his mind immediately went to Daniel. The Alpha still went slow, growling comfortingly as he moved away. 

Max shuddered as he heard the snap of the condom, arching his back as best he could, moaning as he felt the Alpha drag his fingers through the slick, before the unmistakable sound of the Alpha licking the slick off his fingers.

“Just fuck me!” Max snarled impatiently. The Alpha grumbled soothingly, but then suddenly pushed into him with one sharp thrust. Max moaned raspily, throwing his head back. The Alpha’s cock felt so good inside him, stretching him open in just the perfect way.

“Fuck me as hard as you can.” Max wheezed out. “I need to… I need to feel.” he moaned. The Alpha seemed to hesitate a little at first, but then his instincts seemed to get the best of him too.

Max cried out as the Alpha slammed into him, his whole body jostling from the thrusts. The pace was almost brutal, and Max loved it. His legs and the covers under him were soaked with slick, and had Max not been in Heat, that and the wet sound of the Alpha slamming into him would have made him embarrassed, but right now he couldn’t care less.

He sobbed as he came hard, cum adding to the wetness already on the bed. The Alpha’s pace didn’t slow, the man growling as his fingers bruised Max’s hips. Max felt the Alpha’s knot nudging his hole on the next few thrusts, and he let out a strangled cry as it pushed into him, linking them together. Max was stretched to the fullest now, almost bordering on painful. He felt the Alpha cumming, but relaxed knowing the pills and condom would make sure he wouldn’t get pups, even though all his instincts told him he wanted them.

He wiggled around impatiently, not used to being stuck like this. It made him feel vulnerable, and even in his hazy state, that frightened him. Max whimpered softly, trying to shuffle away from the alpha but whining as the knot was still firmly inside him. 

“Please…” Max sobbed. “Please I’m… scared.” he whimpered, hiding his face in the matras. He tried to move away again but cried out at the sharp pain in his ass.

“Lay still, it will be okay.” the Alpha spoke suddenly, arms wrapping around Max’s waist to keep him still. Max’s blood ran cold as he recognised the voice, recognized that distinct accent..

“D-daniel? Oh no no NO!” he cried, his panic only intensifying. Daniel tightened his hold a little, resting his forehead against the back of Max’s shoulder blade.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m sorry.” Daniel whispered, grumbling softly. Max found himself cooing back anxiously, shuddering as Daniel slowly rolled them over so they could both lay on their sides, Dan behind Max as they were still linked together.

Daniel reached out and tugged Max’s blindfold off, his soothing grumbles not stopping as Max struggled to open his eyes. Max’s breathing was still ragged, the Omega protectively having his hands pressed over his throat. Daniel shushed him again, nuzzling his shoulder.

“You’re safe with me.” he whispered. Max whimpered and closed his eyes, just willing this all to be over. 

It took about 20 minutes for Dan’s knot to slink down enough. Max had been eager to get it out of him, but the moment Dan started to pull back, Max whimpered and clutched at Daniel’s hip to keep him in place.

Daniel let out a shuddering breath, but still pulled out, Max hissing at the sudden emptiness. He curled into himself a little more and didn’t move as he heard Daniel get up behind him. 

Daniel headed into the small bathroom adjacent to the room and Max heard the sink run. 

He tensed as Daniel came back, hissing as the Alpha knelt next to him.

“Can I clean you?” Daniel asked. Max peeked up at him. The Alpha’s eyes were wide, almost ashamed, and he was holding a wet cloth in his hands. Max shuddered but then nodded, rolling onto his belly again. He closed his eyes firmly, trying to hold in a whimper as the cloth ran over his ass and the inside of his thighs, cleaning off the slick.

“All done.” Daniel said hoarsely. Max relaxed a little, and slowly sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked at Daniel. 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel said eventually. “It was wrong of me. I didn’t know beforehand it was you and when I realised… I couldn’t leave because I couldn’t stand the thought of another Alpha fucking you.” he added quietly. 

Max swallowed thickly. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Daniel, to have Dan’s arms around him again. He let out a soft cooe, reaching out to touch Dan’s wrist.

“D-dan… I wanted it to be you.” he whispered, cheeks flushing a deep red. Sure, his mind still felt a little hazy, but he was genuinely relieved it had been Daniel, not a random other Alpha. Daniel blinked, tilting his head to the side.

“You can say no, but can I please hug you?” Daniel blurted out. From the tense set of the Aussie’s jaw, Max knew the Alpha was trying to desperately suppress the urges to pull Max in his arms already.

Max let out a whimper and almost threw himself into Dan’s hold, trembling as he pressed his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“I’ve got you.” Daniel whispered, nose pressing against the side of Max’s throat. Max let out a soft sound, baring his neck for the Alpha. He sighed as Dan’s mouth pressed against the sensitive skin.

“When we leave here…” Daniel whispered, rubbing his hand over Max’s back in slow circles. “Come back to my hotel room?” yet again, Daniel sounded unsure of himself. Max nudged his nose against Dan’s throat. He wasn’t sure what all of this was meant to be either, but he did know he wanted to stay in Daniel’s arms, to have the Alpha close to him.

“I’ll stay with you.” he whispered. They settled into silence, just holding each other close.

“Max?” Dan whispered after a moment. Max hummed.

“Yes, Alpha?” he answered sleepily. Dan growled appreciatively, bringing their lips together.

“You’re more than I could have ever asked for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> And on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
